


Living Arrangements

by backtoblack101



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’ English?”<br/>“Darling we share a bed, I feel like we’ve been saying what you think I’m saying for months now, we just haven’t realised.” </p><p>In which Peggy and Angie are totally married and just don't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly based off a text post I saw a few days ago but I'm now unable to find because I was an idiot and didn't like it before I scrolled past it... so just pretend I have the text post credited here.
> 
> Edit: I've been informed this (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3400505) story has the same title and a similar plot to mine, so I advise you all to read it as well because it's brilliant.

“You’re up early,” Peggy noted when she stepped into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and pancakes having led her from her room.

“I’ve a call back later, couldn’t sleep,” Angie explained absently as she slid the final pancake out of the pan and into a plate. “I didn’t wake you when I got up, did I English?”

-.-.-.-

_10 Weeks Earlier:_

_“I swear English a place this size, I don’t think I’ll ever be used to it.” Angie was staring in awe at the high ceilings of the living room, her head tipped back against the headrest of the armchair._

“ _It is quite a lot to adjust to,” Peggy nodded in agreement; although her childhood had been spent in houses this size she’d not lived in one since well before the war. ”I myself can’t quite fathom the size of the beds.”_

_“Right?” Angie’s head shot forward again to face Peggy who sat on the couch across from her. “I mean don’t get me wrong Peg, back when I lived at home I used to share a double bed with two o’ my sisters, but those things Mr. Stark has in every room, heck my entire family could sleep in one.”_

_“I believe Howard calls them California King Beds,” Peggy supplied, nodding her head in agreement. “Ridiculous really that he finds the need to have six of them in the one house.”_

_“What’s ridiculous is us havin’ one of those beds each to ourselves,” Angie added, not really thinking through the implications of the sentence._

_“Angie…”_

_“Oh, not like that English,” the waitress scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. “I jus’ mean it’s awful hard to sleep sometimes with so much space either side of me. I’m not used to it I guess.”_

_“Neither am I, to be honest,” Peggy agreed after a pause, once she was sure that really was all Angie had meant. “I find I role around too much during the night and wake up restless.”_

_“I know the feelin’,” Angie nodded, neither of them making much effort after that to carry on the conversation as the warmth of the fire they’d lit earlier seeped into their work worn bodies._

_Eventually it was Peggy’s stifled yawn that broke through the crackling of the logs, the agent extending her arms over her head, groaning happily at the crack of her weary bones. “I do believe it’s time I called it a night,” she sighed when her arms dropped back down at her sides._

_“Can’t chase criminals without your beauty sleep,” Angie agreed, not making a move to follow suit quite yet._

_Peggy smiled down at her friend as she rose from her seat; ‘goodnight’ and ‘see you in the morning’ and ‘rest well’ were all on the tip of her tongue, yet it was “Don’t wake me when you come in,” that what was said instead._

_Angie just nodded, the smile that crept across her face slow and warm, and after that it was never discussed, just simply routine._

-.-.-.-

“No, no, I was out like a log.” Peggy waved off Angie’s worry and went to one of the drawers, pulling out cutlery and setting them at the breakfast bar before opening a shelf next to the fridge and pulling down two glasses.

She set them down next to the knives and turned back to the fridge for juice when Angie stopped her. “We’re outta apple juice.” Peggy stopped in her tracks and nodded.

“I’ll add it to the list.”

-.-.-.-

_8 Weeks Earlier:_

_“Can you believe we’ve been livin’ in Mr. Starks mansion almost two months now and this is the first time we’ve needed to go shoppin’.” It was the third time Angie had felt the need to relay this fact since they’d left the house and headed towards the nearest supermarket and Peggy still wasn’t surprised._

_“A lot of things about Howard shock me,” she told her friend as they wheeled their cart through the fresh produce aisle. “Through the years I’ve acquired the ability to ignore his eccentricities.”_

_“Hey, I ain’t sayin’ it’s a bad thing,” Angie insisted as she filled a bag with pears. “I mean I don’t think we’ll ever get through his wine cellar, I’m just sayin’ its crazy is all.”_

_Peggy laughed at that, shaking her head at her friend’s comment as she wheeled the cart into the next aisle. “Ah, breakfast juice,” Peggy hummed, the glass bottles lining the shelves reminding her of the next items on their shopping list. “We’re out of apple and orange juice, so should we get one of each?”_

_To this Angie scrunched her nose, much to Peggy’s amusement. “You really wanna buy more orange juice?”_

_“You don’t?” Peggy laughed, already having a glass bottle of the stuff in her hand._

_“The bits.” Angie shuddered at the thought and stepped over to ease the orange juice out of Peggy’s hands and back onto the shelf. “There’s no need for ‘em,” she continued as she picked a bottle of apple juice up instead and slid it into Peggy’s waiting hands. “They get stuck in your teeth and feel awful goin’ down your throat.”_

_“You should have said!” Peggy laughed, placing the bottle into the cart. “We’ve been drinking orange juice all week and you’ve said nothing.”_

_“You know me English, not one to cause a fuss.” Angie winked and Peggy rolled her eyes._

_“Well I shall endeavour to only ever buy apple juice from now on,” Peggy promised, and from then on it was he only breakfast juice ever on their grocery list._

-.-.-.-

“Oh y’know what, shoot,” Angie cursed as Peggy reached for the list that lay in the same bowl they kept their keys. “That reminds me I took money outta the shoppin’ fund to buy that schnapps we drank a few nights back. Remind me to put it back in when I get my wages t’day, would ya?”

Peggy simply nodded at Angie’s request and sat down at the breakfast bar, jotting apple juice down on the list before putting it back in the bowl and pulling the morning paper towards her.

“Oh and y’know what else,” Angie added then, turning away from the bacon she was frying and pointing the fork she was using to turn it in Peggy’s direction. “While you’re at it you need to remind me to pick up that fancy pant suit of yours from the dry-cleaners. Been there so long they must think we’ve forgotten ‘bout it,” she explained, fork waving in the air while she spoke.

Peggy just smiled.

-.-.-.-

_6 Weeks Earlier:_

_“So there’s six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a pool, a rooftop veranda, a study, and a games room and not a single utility space for a god damn washin’ machine.” Angie stood in front of the couch Peggy sat on; hands on her hips and an indignant look burned into her face. “Is Howard still under the impression we’re at war or somthin’ when he’s tryin’ to make us wash stuff by hand?”_

_The fact Angie actually used Howard’s first name instead of referring to him as Mr. Stark was how Peggy knew she was mad. “In Howards defence, I don’t believe this house would have had much need for a laundry room before we arrived.” Peggy didn’t bother adding that the mansion would’ve been used for more recreational purposes – Angie was already unimpressed as it stood._

_“Well I just wanna know what he plans we do with our clothes? I know he can just throw dirty clothes out to buy new ones, but we ain’t all got that kinda spare cash.”_

_“I’ll call Mr. Jarvis first thing tomorrow morning,” Peggy promised. “And until then…” She looked down at the coffee stain on Angie’s work uniform, the entire reason for the waitress’s initial outburst. “We can just keep using the dry-cleaners down the block… It’s twenty-four hours, so if you change out of your uniform now I’ll run down with it.”_

_“You’re a star English,” Angie smiled, her arms finally falling to her side and her face softening._

-.-.-.-

“Then again,” Angie continued as she moved the bacon onto plates along with the pancakes. “The poor lady that works there probably thinks we ain’t comin’ back for it. I really don’t think she believed me when I said it was gravy stains Peg.”

“I’ll remember to be more careful of my outfit next time I’m in a fight then,” Peggy teased, her smile only growing when Angie turned holding the two plates of food and rolled her eyes.

“All I’m sayin’ is maybe wait until Mr. Stark has time to install a washing machine before you get blood all over the place again.” She set the plates down and slid into the seat next to Peggy. “Anythin’ interesting happenin’ in the world?”

“Same old, same old,” Peggy sighed, pushing the paper away and pulling her plate towards her. “This looks wonderful Angie, as usual. Thank you.”

Angie smiled but didn’t respond, her cheeks already bulging from the half pancake she’d crammed in her mouth.

-.-.-.-

_4 Weeks Earlier:_

_“I’m just sayin’, I don’t see what the problem is.” Angie stood at the far end of the breakfast bar, eyes wide in annoyance as she stared at Peggy._

_“The problem is you do all the cooking and I feel bad!” Peggy snapped back for what felt like the hundredth time. “And I don’t see why you won’t allow me to bring a cook in a few days a week to take the pressure off you to cook for me all the time.”_

_“Because I enjoy cooking,” Angie repeated, slowly and through gritted teeth. “And if I’ve to tell you that one more damn ti-“_

_“I’m aware you enjoy it,” Peggy cut in. “But you’re supposed to be focusing on your acting. I don’t see why you consider this a bad thing? I’m doing this to help you.”_

_“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t need your help?” Angie snapped. “Or does being a spy really give you that much of an ego that you think everyone needs your help?”_

_“Oh don’t be so bloody ridiculous,” Peggy scoffed. “You know fine well what I mean and I don’t see why you won’t allow someone else to cook meals for us. Even once a week?”_

_“Peggy I’m livin’ here with you for free. I’ve got a car and a driver to take me to work and auditions every day. Accordin’ to Mr. Stark I’ve even got free use of any of his villa’s any time I fancy a trip to Europe.” Peggy opened her mouth to protest, though Angie gave her a look so cutting the words died in her mouth. “My whole life I’ve had to work for every single thing I have. Clothes, food, jewellery, a roof over my head, everything, and don’t get me wrong I’m eternally grateful to you and to Mr. Stark and Mr. Jarvis for bein’ so kind to me, but I can’t in good conscience live here if I don’t feel like I’m makin’ some kinda contribution.” Her eyes softened. “Cookin’ is my contribution Peg. Let me have this one thing that I can do, and that I enjoy doin’. Let me have it.”_

_Peggy ran a hand over her face and blew out a long breath. “You’re so bloody stubborn.”_

_Angie smiled knowing she’d won. “Yea but you love me for it anyway English.”_

_Peggy didn’t deny it._

-.-.-.-

They ate in silence, it was still far too early for either of them to care for casual conversation, and after Peggy wordlessly lifted their plates and slid them into the dishwasher (Howard insisted they’d be in every home in a few years, and Peggy had to admit, they were extremely useful).

“You goin’ to work now?” Angie questioned, standing up out of her seat and following Peggy out of the kitchen.

Peggy glanced at her watch. “I suppose I should get going,” she nodded absently, pulling on her jacket that hung next to Angie’s at the door, and lifting her purse off the hall table. “What time’s your call back?”

“Four,” Angie replied, reaching out to smoothen down the lapels of Peggy’s jacket. “And I should be home by six so ring me before you leave work so I know when to start dinner.”

“Okay,” Peggy nodded. “I shouldn’t be too late.”

She leaned down then at the same time Angie leaned up, their lips meeting in the middle for a quick peck that ended almost before it began. In fact by the time Peggy’s brain kicked into gear and processed what happened she was already out the door heading towards her car.

“Oh my…”

-.-.-.-

_2 Weeks Earlier:_

_“Angie , dear, that dinner really was divine,” Peggy hummed, still revelling in the content feeling of fullness as she walked into the living room with a bottle of bourbon and four glasses._

_“Myself and Mr. Stark just made the same observation,” Mr. Jarvis agreed, happily accepting the glass from Peggy’s hand and holding it out as she filled it. “It really was quite a treat to have someone else make dinner for a change,” he added, lifting his glass in Angie’s direction once it was full._

_“Yea the sauce in that pasta was quite somethin’,” Howard agreed, holding out his own glass for Peggy to fill._

_“Well I just wanted to thank you boys for bein’ so kind to me, and Peg, these past few months,” Angie offered with a smile._

_“And I told her you already owed me enough that we’d never need to thank you,” Peggy added as she took a seat on the couch next to Angie, throwing a pointed look across the room at Howard. “Though when she mentioned inviting Mr. Jarvis I had to agree.”_

_“Y’know Peg, if I didn’t know you better I’d be offended.”_

_“If you didn’t know me better you’d also be in prison right now,” Peggy added, filling Angie’s glass with bourbon before topping off her own and placing the bottle on the coffee table._

_“I’m afraid she has you there sir,” Jarvis noted, quietly enjoying Peggy’s ability to playfully tear down his boss._

_“Alright, alright,” Howard dismissed the comment easily. “There’s bigger fish to fry here tonight than my little brush with the law.” His eyes glanced knowingly between Peggy and Angie sitting shoulder to shoulder on a couch that could easily fit four. “When’re we getting the wedding invite?”_

_“Howard!” Peggy almost lunged at him right there and then._

_“Mr. Stark!” Jarvis almost dropped his drink._

_Howard held up his hands defensively. “Hey, I’m not one to judge.”_

_“Nor are you in any position to,” Peggy added icily._

_“Exactly, I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” he nodded. “I’m just sayin’ you two gals look awful cosy,” he teased. “And you’re happier Peg, way happier,” he added after a beat, his tone more sombre now._

_Peggy glanced quickly at a seemingly shell shocked Angie, then back at Howard. “I am happier.” She couldn’t deny it, it was the best she’d felt since before Steve died. “Not that it’s any of your business,” she added then, seeing the playful look dancing in Howard’s eyes._

_“Hey, far be it from me to pry,” Howard agreed, raising his hands in defeat. “I’m just a scientist, and we like to make observations. I was just makin’ an observation.” Peggy rolled her eyes. “Plus I’ve seen what you can do to a guy twice my size Peg. Don’t think I’m about to mess with that.”_

_At this the entire room laughed, though it didn’t go unnoticed by Peggy that it was a further twenty minutes before the tension finally left Angie’s shoulders and the waitress allowed herself to relax back into the conversation (and into Peggy’s side)._

-.-.-.-

Peggy turned back to face the door then stopped. Slowly she lifted her fingers to graze her lips, running her calloused fingertips over and back slowly, wondering if Angie would have a red lipstick mark smudged around her mouth.

It took another moment for her legs to work again, and she half ran back up the steps towards the door, faltering only for a second before pushing it open.

Angie was right where she left her, eyes wide and with just the faintest red gloss outlining her upper lip, just as Peggy suspected.

“Did we…” Peggy stopped; it was an unnecessary question. “Should we talk?” She tried instead.

Angie was silent however and Peggy was about to reach out and shake her shoulders before she finally opened her mouth to reply, her voice low and tentative. “Are you mad?”

“Mad? No?” Peggy furrowed her brow and took a step forward. “Ange we’re both…” _at fault_ didn’t seem like an accurate term; what happened hadn’t been a fault. “We both leaned in for that kiss,” she finished. “It was probably a long time coming,” she added eventually – no point lying now.

It took another moment, but eventually Angie smiled, showing off her teeth in a way that made Peggy’s heart flutter. “You sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’ English?” Her voice was light and teasing now, a far cry from the last time she spoke.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Darling we share a bed, I feel like we’ve been saying what you think I’m saying for months now, we just haven’t realised.”

“It’d still be nice to hear you say it though… just to be sure an’ all,” Angie prompted, although she didn’t look like she needed much reassuring at all as she rolled on the balls of her stocking clad feet.

“Stubborn. So, so stubborn,” Peggy huffed, though she leaned down anyway and recaptured Angie’s lips, this time allowing the kiss to last just long enough for her to taste Angie’s toothpaste against her tongue.

“Yea,” Angie hummed when finally they parted. “Though you love me for it anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I thought dishwashers weren't invented until like the 80s but apparently they've been about since the 20s which is incredible to me for some reason.


End file.
